Corações Despedaçados
by SakuraSouke
Summary: U.A Os Membros da Akatsuki,são como todos sabem,frios e falsos...Mas será que uma ajudinha de um sentimento chamado Amor poderia ajudá los?
1. Prólogo: Vozes de uma Lembrança

**Disclaimer e Revelações de Pein**: Como todos sabem Naruto pertence ao Mashimotto, meu inventor, portanto não pertence á Sakura.

**Tobi:** Kao-Kao-Chan viciar Sakura na Akatsuki!Obrigado **Katsura** **Kaori,** sem você ,ela **nunca** escrever uma fic da Akatsuki!**8D**

**Pein: ¬¬** Este é o Prologo,portanto minha vez de dar o_ Disclaimer_ Tobi, sai daqui!

**Tobi:** Ops!Desculpa, mas eu já dizer tudo. **-.-U**

**Pein:** Af!Quem sabe no próximo_ Disclaimer_ eu consiga faze-lo... Sem interrupções. **¬¬ **(olha pra Tobi)

**Tobi**: Não entendi. **õ.ô**

**Pein**: Como eu sofro... **u.ù**

* * *

**---OOO---**

Finalmente caira o detestado floco de neve diante dos olhos de quem olhava para o céu já nublado e cinzento, onde não se via mais nenhuma essência da cálida luz do Sol, que fazia com que as flores despertassem para apreciar aquelas variadas melodias dos pássaros que ao notar a presença da luz na qual era concebida para si, voava para enfeitar o ambiente e deixar um novo colorido para os seres que admiravam sua liberdade. Estava se iniciando uma nova estação, o começo de um dos mais rigorosos invernos...

E ao notar o vento cortante que soprava e espalhavam as últimas pétalas, os pássaros se recolheram assim como um Girassol na ausência da essência de sua vida... A luz.

Para muitos como Itachi, não existia mais luz em seu ser, se sentia sozinho e corrompido. Não parava de se recordar do dia em que matara seu clã, e não culpava seu irmão mais novo de querer matá-lo, afinal matou seus preciosos pais tudo por causa do almejo de ter poder...

**-------------------------------------------------------FlashBack---------------------------------------------------------**

_Em um bosque,podia-se ouvir um menino gritando,buscando alguém no meio da abundante chuva que caira rapidamente e molhava sua simples roupa feita de algodão._

_Seu guarda chuva tivera sido levado pela bruta força do vento, e ido onde quisera o destino._

_Seus olhos suplicavam para que aquela pessoa que buscava aparecesse diante de seus olhos, e à medida que ia passando o tempo, este que tinha esperança, foi apagando pouco a pouco, até seus olhos gritarem para sair àquelas lágrimas que relutavam para não ser notada e nem escorrer na face do ser que pertencia._

_E após horas gritando o nome em variados tons, repentinamente apareceu a pessoa que sempre apreciara, e cujo seu nome gritava._

_-Onde estava!?_

_Disse em tom aflito e nervoso o pequeno garoto, de lindos cabelos negros tal como seus olhos que adentravam no infinito das estrelas com seu brilho esplendoroso, cuja era um dos portadores do Sharingan. Seu nome, **Sasuke Uchiha**._

_-Desculpe baixinho, não queria preocupá-lo... Mas não acha que quem deveria estar assim sou eu?_

_Indagou um rapaz mediano e de semelhantes olhos que refletiam tranqüilidade e compreensão para o ser aflito, possuía longos cabelos negros que nenhum possuira de extrema beleza. Este é **Itachi**. Que não pudera deixar de notar aquelas lágrimas pedindo para sair dos olhos de Sasuke. Imediatamente se aproximou e se abaixou até ficar na altura de seu irmão mais novo, o olhou nos olhos, deu um singelo sorriso, apenas um risco nos lábios. E disse enquanto tirava sua blusa para aconchegar em seu irmão._

_-Um homem deve chorar quando sentir ser necessário, assim ele poderá restaurar sua honra e seguir em frente sem amargos e angústias._

_Ao ouvir sair dos lábios de seu irmão mais velho estas palavras, Sasuke se permitiu chorar no ombro deste. Sentindo uma cálida sensação de estar seguro e mais calmo. Aquelas lágrimas saíram pelo aflito que tinha de perder o ser que mais apreciara de seu Clã. Para ele, Itachi era como todo homem deveria ser. Forte, habilidoso, inteligente e tranqüilo. E sonhava que um dia conseguiria ser tal com este. Porém..._

_"Alguns destinos mudam, assim, como mudam as estações..."._

_"Palavras puras se tornam palavras sem rumo e vazias..."_

_**O que faria para conseguir aquilo que mais almeja neste mundo?**_

**-----------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back--------------------------------------------------**

Submerso em seus pensamentos Itachi não acabara notando a presença de um companheiro que o observara incessantemente, em busca de alguma resposta para sua tamanha solidão.

-De um passo adiante... **_Deidara_**.

_Seus longos fios dourados cujo brilham á tonalidade do Sol e seus olhos azuis que recordam profundas águas claras, não dizem muito a respeito deste ser.Para Deidara a A**rte** definitiva está em um ponto único de explosão,algo rápido que jamais se reconstituíra.É sádico e explosivo tais como seus jutsus._

-Pois bem... Vim lhe dizer que temos uma missão. Disse a medida que dava um passo a frente.

-A que tipo de missão se refere Deidara?Disse outro ser que surge com sua marionete.

_Ruivo, marcado pela sua extrema beleza, e inteligente. Palavras que se encaixam e denominam um **gênio da Arte de** **Marionetes**. Ele é oposto de Deidara. Para ele a **Arte** trata-se daquilo que se transforma em imortal e belo, é algo que brota nos corações e jamais são esquecidos. É frio e tranqüilo._

-Ele ainda não disse. Mas explicou que o grupo será constituído por quatro pessoas, no caso eu, você, Itachi e Hidan.

-Achei que as missões fossem feitas em duplas, para coletar informações e mais jutsus. Indaga Itachi expressando seu tom de tranqüilidade absoluta.

- Eu também devo confessar que achei estranho... E até patético em fazer um grupo de quatro pessoas. Diz cínico Deidara.

_-... (vento)_

-Não achará mais patético se aprender a torcer a língua e esperar minhas ordens serem pronunciadas.

_Esta voz... Fria, séria e acima de tudo... Assassina, que atravessou os tímpanos dos demais reunidos, é a do** líder da Akatsuki,** **Nagato**, mais conhecido como... **Pein**. Apresenta em seus olhos facetas circulares e cinzas que corrompe as almas de quem as vêem. Seus arrepiados cabelos fazem com que tenha uma postura mais respeitosa diante dos demais._

-Hidan... Apresente-se. Indagava enquanto olhava seriamente para os demais.

-Sim. Aqui estou.Diz surgindo da escuridão que aguçava o ambiente, encostado á parede, esperando soar aquela voz que os destinava nas missões,se pronunciar.

_-... (silêncio)_

Sob o olhar atônito dos demais, esperando suas ordens, Pein dá um assustador riso, uma pequena curva em seus finos lábios. Depois... Um murmuro. Uma ordem terrível sai de seus lábios, como veneno...

-A missão de vocês será...

**---_Continua_---**

* * *

Olá! **o/**

Nossa...Será que fui má em parar justo quando o Pein iria dizer a missão?**õ.ô**

Esta é uma **Fic de Fichas** que terá **alguns** **Spoilers **e só aceitará **Fichas de personagens femininas,** ela será bem complexa e séria.

_Seu assunto principal será focado na Akatsuki (**Lua Vermelha**) e alguns outros fora desta._

Haverá algumas pequenas mudanças pois **todos** **os personagens da Akatsuki apareceram,sem exceção**.

Mas serão passados á linha do mangá.

**

* * *

**

**Personagens disponíveis para a Akatsuki.**

**Pein-**17 anos.

**Zets**u-18 anos.

**Uchiha Itachi**-17 anos.

**Hoshigaki Kisame**-18 anos.

**Sasori**-16 anos.

**Deidara-**17 anos.

**Tobi**-17 anos.

**Hidan**-17 anos.

**Kankuzu**-18 anos.

**Personagens disponíveis para os demais ninjas da Aldeia de Konoha e Areia**

**Naruto**-15 anos

**Sasuke**-16 anos

**Kiba**-15 anos

**Shikamaru**-16 anos

**Shino**-15 anos

**Gaara**-15 anos

**Modelo da Ficha.**

**(1°)** Na ordem Nome e Sobrenome:

**(2°)** Idade: (14 á 18 anos)

**(3°)** Aparência: (Sejam originais, fazendo algo que diferenciem das demais.).

**(4°)** Personagem escolhido: (Podem escolher **no máximo cinco**)

**(5°)** Personalidade:

**(6°)** Lutas: (**Válidos poderes**, **mas** **de preferência jutsus**, e se caso for jutsus, **especifiquem,** por favor.)

**(7°)** História: (é importante esta parte para que eu possa fazer seus "FlashBacks")

**(8°)** Curiosidades: (opcional, nada que modifique meu sistema de escolhas de fichas)


	2. Aviso

**AVISO**

Deculpem-me,mas **necessito de mais fichas para poder selecionar as melhores personagens**,e finalmente fazer os casais.

O _prólogo_ já foi postado como muitos já viram, mas não me agradaram algumas fichas.

**Por isso quem quiser participar veja no prólogo o modelo da ficha.**

Para saber como minha seletiva de fichas esta sendo feita leia abaixo:

A seletiva esta sendo feita **NÃO** por ordem de chegada, **mas sim por criatividade e originalidade**,é necessário ter a harmonia com o personagem escolhido por vocês meninas, e não uma característica semelhante á ele por ex:

**Nome e sobrenome**: Rine Aválon

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Personagem escolhido**: Shikamaru.

**Personalidade:** É preguiçosa e sempre acredita que o mundo é problemático, tem uma capacidade de raciocínio rápida, mas nunca a usa.

Este tipo de **erro** foi **FREQUENTE**, por isso** a personalidade que criarem deve fazer harmonia com o par** escolhido **e não ser** **igual á ele**. Isso prejudica e acaba com o casal,não?

_Obrigado por sua atenção._

_Beijinhos._


	3. Cap I:Uma missão,Um começo

**Disclaimer e Revelações de Sasori:**

**Sasori:** Eu finalmente tenho uma **OC** que vai me amar!**8D**

**Pein**: Primeiramente, parabéns á todas as selecionadas, a minha _**Cereja **_teve um baita trabalho para escolher e aquelas que não foram selecionadas quero que saibam que também estavam ótimas, e que em breve podem ser selecionadas para participar.

**Sasori**: Por que você ainda continua a chamar a **Sakura **de **sua** "_Cereja"_? **¬¬**

**Pein:** Porque é o apelido dela, oras... Ela simplesmente **odeia ser chamada** de "_Sakura-Chan" ou "Saku-Chan"_... "_Cereja"_ fica muito melhor. Por isso eu adotei este apelido. E falo "**minha Cereja**" porque er... Porque odeio o Neji que ela tanto preza, então pronunciar um pronome possessivo me faz sentir melhor. **n.n**

**Sasori: ¬¬** Tem algo que me incomoda...

**Pein:** Tá com ciúmes?! **8D**

**Sasori:** Não, já tenho uma **OC** muito linda para mim... O que me incomodo é que você vai morrer quando o Neji descobrir que você a sequestrou. **u.u**

**Pein:** Tinha que me lembrar disso? **u.ú **Vamos ao _Disclaimer..._

**Sasori:**

_Naruto **não** pertenci á SakuraSouke.Mas digamos que ela foi raptada pelo Pein,e ele não a soltará até ela terminar esta fic e aceitar o pedido de casamento dele._

**Pein:** É!** 8D**

**Sasori:** Até parece que ela vai casar contigo. Lembrando que ela já é casada e o marido dela esta a fim de te matar quando encontra-lo. **-.-U**

**Pein:** Não tenho medo de cegos, posso acabar com ele só de olhar!Então pode mandar vir que eu o quebro! **8D**

**Sasori:** Tá bom... NEJI, ELE ESTA BEM AQUI. **¬¬**

**Neji:** Pein!Eu vou te matar!Devolva-me a minha Cereja!**ò.ó9**

**Pein: O.O**...**e.e**... Fui!_ (some)_

**Sasori:** Líderes... **¬¬**

* * *

**----------------ooo----------------**

Dentre barulhos de pés correndo sobre o úmido solo da floresta graças á forte chuva, e o infernal barulho do vento chicoteando as árvores onde passara, Itachi não parava de construir idéias e reflexões em sua mente até conseguir uma resposta definitiva para as ordens de seu líder e representante.

_"O que ganhará com isso?"_

_"Quais são seus verdadeiros objetivos?"_

Nada parecera se encaixar,e quando Itachi estava por um triz de esclarecer suas duvidas,mais perguntas surgiam,se recordava do que seu líder falou, e não parava de se perguntar... O que ele quis dizer?

**----------------FlashBack---------------**

_-... (silêncio)_

Sob o olhar atônico dos demais, esperando suas ordens, Pein dá um assustador riso, uma pequena curva em seus finos lábios. Depois... Um murmuro. Uma ordem terrível sai de seus lábios, como veneno...

-A missão de vocês será...

_-... (silêncio)_

-**Destruir...** A_ Vila Oculta da Chuva_.

Todos os reunidos se tremeram, ao ouvir as ordens que seu líder lhes consedera. Estava... Pedindo que destruíssem não só uma Vila, mas sim seu próprio_ lugar de origem_.

-Você quer que nós destrúamos suas _origens_!?Indaga surpreendido Deidara.

-Pense antes de arcar com as conseqüências Pein... Não deve...

-Sasori, não sou igual á você, um ser covarde capaz de ser pateta quando diz em destruições... Diz Pein rindo cinicamente para este.

Afinal... Ele sabia que todos ali reunidos poderiam ser _sádicos, maldosos, fortes, e até assassinos..._ Mas não o suficiente para destruir suas _origens_... No fundo algum coração ainda estava guardado em seus seres, e aquele esplendor da compaixão não fora exterminado na qual confirmara a metade dos reunidos. Não foi á toa que dentre todos, Pein foi escolhido para ser líder.

-E no que isso favorece a Akatsuki?Perguntou seriamente Itachi.

-Muita coisa Itachi,_** espere que o tempo lhe responderá quando estiver pronto para ela**_.Respondeu normalmente o líder.

-Espero que isso nos beneficie também. Afinal, seremos suas marionetes, que uma vez manipuladas não saberemos nosso destino, e no que nos afetará e o que nos beneficiará. Comenta Sasori olhando para aquele, que cujos olhos tinham facetas circulares.

-Você se acha esperto o suficiente para crê nisso?Responde em cima de uma pergunta Pein.

Enquanto o ambiente se tornara tenso à medida que o tempo passara, Hidan refletia no comentário de Sasori, que realmente estava certo... O que aconteceria com eles?

_"Pein sabe que Sasori esta absolutamente certo... E quis responder em cima de uma pergunta.Interessante. "_

_"Pein... Seja lá o que estiver em mente... Nunca, subestime meu poder... Ou você pode se machucar fatalmente."_

-Façam o que mando e lhes garanto que tanto vocês quanto a Akatsuki em si, seram beneficiadas. Agoram vão.

E esta foi as últimas palavras que saíram dos lábios de Pein, que sumira por uma porta, tentando até talvez fugir de mais perguntas, que pudessem deixá-los duvidosos de seus atos.

**----------------Fim do Flash Back----------------**

_"**Espere que o tempo lhe responderá quando estiver pronto para ela**"_

Derrepente... Uma iluminação. Foi como se um _flash de luz_ entrasse em sua mente e lhe respondesse as verdadeiras intenções de Pein. Enquanto corria, deu um cínico e glorioso sorriso por sua descoberta.

_"Agora entendo perfeitamente o que quis dizer..."_

Refleti ironicamente Itachi, que questionava as palavras do representante da Akatsuki.

_"O verdadeiro objetivo dele é..."_

Quando uma bomba explodira a fim de alertar os Akatsukis que corriam pela floresta em direção á Vila, Itachi foi impedido de estar mergulhados em seus pensamentos mais uma vez, sendo quase massacrado pela força da explosão.

-Cuidado onde joga estas bombas Deidara! Diz nervoso Hidan, ajudando Itachi a se levantar.

-Desculpe-me o vento não esta favorecendo a pontaria.

-Então saia deste pássaro e corra contra o vento, como estamos fazendo. Isso se for capaz. Indaga rindo cinicamente Sasori.

Com a risada cínica de Sasori, o sangue de Deidara borbulhara de raiva, o que fazia querer explodi-lo ali e agora... Queria provar que era capaz de tudo, e superá-lo, principalmente mostrar que sua Arte era superior á dele. Ele imediatamente recompõe o controle e desce para o solo, olhando fixamente Sasori.

Sasori não deixara o orgulho de lado, e de seus lábios mostravam um riso cínico, seus olhos brilhavam á medida que este reunia ódio e se lembrara de que quase Deidara o matou.

-Será que dá pra parar com estas bobagens de criança?Temos uma missão a cumprir. Indaga Itachi a fim de interromper uma quase luta.

-Voltemos a nosso dever, depois eu mesmo mato os dois, com prazer. Completa Hidan.

_-... (Brisa do vento)_

-Certo. Diz Deidara.

Correndo de árvore em árvore, contra a chuva que cada vez aumentava e nem mesmo seus chapéis de palha suportaram sendo rasgados e levados pela força do vento, eles chegam ao destino... A _Vila Oculta da Chuva._

-Como eles podem sobreviver a estas condições?!Exclama Itachi.

-Há boatos de que Pein comanda o clima desse lugar com um jutsu fortíssimo. Indaga Sasori.

-Chega de conversa. Esta na hora. Deidara... Você vai para o **Noroeste**. Sasori para o **Sudeste**. Itachi vá em direção **Norte**. E eu... Colocarei o _Selo_ aqui, lembrando a vocês que devemos colocar no mesmo instante. Explica Hidan abrindo um grande selo e mostrando aos presentes.

_"**A Maldição dos Cincos selos**... Um **Genjutso** composto por cinco selos "p__roibidos"__em lugares diferentes. Cada um tem uma fonte de poder...Cada Nação Ninja,tem uma Maldição Oculta e que foram escondidas em cinco selos.Eis as principais nações com suas respectivas maldições:_

_**Folha,** A Morte das Almas._

_**Névoa,** Assassinato Silencioso._

_**Trovão,** A destruição._

_**Areia**, Tempestade de Sangue._

_**E por ultima o Som**... O Canto da Morte."_

-Tudo certo?Pergunta Deidara se preparando para partir.

Em uma contagem regressiva Hidan libera todos os Shinobes e cada um vai para um lado... Deidara ao Noroeste ficara com o _Selo da_ _Névoa_, ele deveria atravessar as montanhas, e em sua escultura de pássaro atravessara sem ser notado e com muita velocidade. Itachi ficara com o _Selo da Folha_, e foi em direção ás fria águas do Norte.

Sasori com o da _Areia_ e através de um genjustu conseguiu ultrapassar a floresta do Sudeste que ocupa a maior parte do território como mais de 1.700 **km²**. Hidan ficou com os dois selos restantes, o do _Trovão_ e o do_ Som_ e esperava impaciente seus companheiros alarmarem o sinal,para que em sincronia colocassem os selos.

**----------------ooo----------------**

Em Konoha, a Vila Oculta da Folha em uma feira qualquer. Os cidadãos só tinham olhos para uma jovem. Uma bela jovem inclusive, seu nome, _**Kaoru Kamiaya**_.

_Seus lindos cabelos rosados repousavam serenamente em seus ombros. Sua face angelical denominava um ser delicado cujo obtinha em seus orbes, o tom fascinante do verde, que recordava a mata e fazia lembrar do espetacular cheiro de terra molhada. Ela é calma e paciente, uma grande ninja na qual nunca gostara de lutar.Tem apenas 16 anos._

Ela estava cheia de pacotes de compras em suas mãos e inclusive braços. E estes por vez ameaçavam a cair em qualquer momento. -Socorro. Chia tremulamente Kaoru.

-Com licença senhorita... Precisa de... Ajuda?_Pergunta um jovem rapaz com seus 16 anos, de olhos brancos, e cabelos castanhos que_ _acentuavam seus músculos_. _Era um jounin, um **gênio** inclusive_. _Chamava-se_ _**Neji Hyuuga**._

-Ah eu agradeceria muito sua ajuda. Diz se abaixando um pouco como uma referencia de agradecimento não notando que alguns pacotes caíram e que o jovem rapaz os pegara habilidosamente evitando a queda das compras.

-A-arigatou. Pronuncia timidamente a menina olhando profundamente a face de Neji que tocara em suas delicadas mãos para tirar um pouco das compras.

-Não há de quê. Você tem um guia para te ajudar em Konoha, certo?Pergunta o Bounke.

-Infelizmente, não. Quer dizer eu tinha, mas é que não o encontrei então vim fazer compras.

-Kaoru Kamiaya?

-Neji Hyuuga?

**---------------**_C_**_ontinua_-------------**

* * *

**#Notas da Autora#**

**_Olá!_**

_Finalmemte o 1° capitulo, e depois de um trabalhão infinito eu consegui selecionar as fichas. E agradeço MUITO ás meninas & meninos que participaram. Foi realmente gratificante notar que muitos se interessaram pelo enredo._

_Eu não coloquei as_ **OC's** _neste capítulo, exceto_ **Kaoru Kamiaya**,_ na qual tive a permissão do_** Autor Miguel** (Criador da Personagem, que foi postada na Review) **para demonstrar aos par****ticipantes como** **vou desenvolver as** **OC's**.

**Por isso peço gentilmente para as meninas que DETESTARAM meu jeito de caracterizar as OC's pedirem a retirada da ficha e imediatamente será excluida das selecionadas.**

_Beijos e muito obrigada por sua atenção na qual sempre é e será fundamental._

_E reviews por favor,não sejam malvadas(os)._

**Ps:**_A parte_ **_Disclaimer e Revelações_**(encontrada sempre** no início** dos Capítulos) _foi criada no_ **sentido de discontrair** _o leitor(a)_ _de uma forma rápida e prática,graças a seriedade_ da _Fic_._Nesta parte_ **os personegens** _estam um pouco_ **OOC's** _o que_ **NÃO** _ocorre na Fic em si_.

**Portanto "**_**Disclaimer e** _**_Revelações_"**** é uma tentativa de comédia para discontrair você,leitor(a).**

* * *

**Próxima Atualização**: 19/12/07 **Quarta Feira.**


	4. Cap II:A Dinastía do Medo

**Disclaimer e Revelações de Hidan:**

Uma coisa... Adoro minha foiceela é tão lindinha**. :3**

Eu mato muita gente com ela, inclusive... Você pode ser a próxima** e.e**

Mas depende. Se seu sangue for daqueles de tipo A então é mais vitamina para mim. Se for O- acaba lustrando minha foice.E se for A- ou O eu afino a lamina dela.Ela agradecerá seu sanguinho lindinho todo vermelhinho.

E sobre minha religião... Não é que eu goste de matar... Você duvida de um homem puro como eu?.

Er... E mais uma coisa... Sobre o _"enquête"_ de eu estar nu ou não, isso eu posso responder as interessadas. **e///e**

O fato é que... COMO MINHA VIDA FICA AGORA!?MINHA LIBERDADE!?MEU VENTINHO!?

Vocês querem me ver morto!Preso a um mundo de roupas _&_ roupas e mais roupas!Não consigo nem colocar uma cueca, me dá coceira!Há tempos atrás andávamos TODOS nus!Cara isso é um absurdo, um ultraje!Chamem as autoridades!

Minha religião diz: Respeite o ventinho alheio!Esta no 3° versículo do testamento dela!

**Akatisuki's:** Vixi é melhor nós retirarmos este louco daqui...

_**-... (Akatsuki's arrastando Hidan com mordaça na boca.) Vivu vé vum vavivurvo!Veus vivevaveis, vê volvem vê vão vou vavar voves vi vesse vavivuvo vê vevivavo vá Varvivax!**_

**Tobi:** Eu ser bom garoto e estudar para traduzir o Idioma da Mordaça na Boca & Derivados 8D

**_Ele dizer... "Isso é um absurdo! Seus miseráveis, me soltem se não vou matar vocês esse capítulo é dedicado á xKarlinhax!"_**

**Konan**: Vamos ao Disclaimer... **u.u**

_SakuraSouke não tem posse nenhuma da Akatsuki,e muito menos da série mais almejada por muitos,Naruto Fireworks Shippunden & Cia.Ainda me pergunto o que nós estamos fazendo aqui...?_

**

* * *

**

**-----ooo-----**

-Ao meu sinal. Indaga seriamente o rapaz de cabelos brancos que se comunicava com seus companheiros já prontos e dispostos ao feito, através de um sinal de radio sem fio.

-Certo. Diz o jovem Uchiha ao Norte do local.

-Não se esqueça Deidara... Ao mesmo tempo. Comenta Sasori.

-Comentários desnecessários eu ignoro, principalmente vindo de um velho, un. Diz um pouco incrédulo e nervoso o loiro acompanhado de um suspiro.

-Você verá quem é o velhote. Se eu estivesse bem aí eu iria...

-Dançar _"Macarena"_ na próxima aldeia?Acho que _Hula-Hula_ faz mais sua cara. Fala ligeiramente Deidara a fim de chatear o ruivo.

-Ora seu... Eu só disse aquilo porque sua cabeleira loira mostra o quão _"ingênu_**a**_"_ você é!Mas não digo mais nada seu atrevido.

Não podiam se ver, pois estavam se comunicando á um radio sem fio... Mas todos os presentes na missão, até achavam engraçado a briga infantil dos dois. Hidan não expressava seu lado eufórico para participar da infantilidade de ambos "Artistas", mas até que eles descontraiam bem a missão. Enquanto Itachi sempre se recordava dos bons momentos que tivera com seu irmão caçula. Sempre brigando... A ingenuidade nesta época se mesclava com o orgulho.

-Caham, temos uma missão. Hidan comece a contagem... Atinge Itachi num repentino retorno a realidade.

_-... (silêncio)_

-Um... Dois...

Um silêncio agonizante... Este era o som que se escutava do comunicador. No ultimo segundo, Hidan pára a contagem, e novamente seus orbes ativeram pela última vez a Vila Oculta da Chuva. Os demais não entendiam o que ocorrera, mas mesmos assim permaneceram em silêncio até o ultimo numero da contagem ser dita pelo líder da Missão...Este por sua vez,olha suas mãos,elas nunca mataram tanta gente na qual matará nesta Vila...E por alguns instantes percebe todas as linhas de traçados diferentes que se formara nelas.Não era tempo de reflexão sobre seus atos,ele não podia desistir agora.Ele...Tinha escolhido seu destino.

**-Três.**

**-----------------ooo----------------**

Pegadas ao solo da fina areia eram deixadas pelos pés de uma Dama.

Finalmente chegara á Vila da Areia.

Tsuki no Suna tinha uma missão: Proteger o Kazekage.

Depois que se rompera o Selo e a própria Akatsuki roubaram o Shikako do jovem ruivo, o povo da Vila da Areia obtivera um medo estrondoso de perdê-lo novamente. E para a segurança de Gaara eles simplesmente contrataram a melhor ninja para o feito de protegê-lo.

Sua boca pronunciou - Aqui, é meu destino. Que saíram docemente de suas cordas vocais caminharam para fora tocando ligeiramente seus lábios e saindo para ecoar no ar.

A região estava deserta, e apenas a presença dos cactos e do vento era sua companhia. Os pequenos pigmentos de nuvens eram separados lentamente pela atmosfera, e a metamorfose da madrugada virava manhã. O Sol lentamente aparecia, e aqueles fragmentos de luz já se podiam avistar ao longe nas montanhas.

-Seja muito bem vinda á Suna. Indaga uma linda garota de cabelos loiros de cabelos bem presos com um gigante, porém delicado leque nas costas e um belo sorriso nos lábios carnudos. Esta é Temari, irmã mais velha do próprio Kazekage.

-Bom Dia. Diz seguida de uma reverencia Tsuki.

-Te acompanharei até o nosso Kazekage.

A jovem estrangeira não pronuncia nada mais. Apenas acompanha a loira á localização de Gaara enquanto dizia as regras da Vila e as regras de como acompanhar o Kazekage.

No meio de tantas palavras de Temari um pensamento único surgi no cérebro da jovem Tsuki.

_"Af... Vai ser um longo e pesado dia."_

**----------------ooo----------------**

-Kaoru Kamiaya?Pronuncia incrédulo o jovem.

-Neji Hyuuga?Diz seguidamente a senhorita.

Kaoru apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto um brilho reluz despercebido nos orbes de Neji.

-Desculpe-me eu ter ido fazer compras sem esperá-lo er... Bem eu... Er que... Eu p-pensei na possibilidade do meu guia ter esquecido da "missão". Solta ligeiramente Kaoru a fim de pedir desculpas e explicar o motivo seguido por um tímido sorriso pela séria postura do Hyuuga.

Este por sua vez pronuncia um "–Eu devo pedir desculpas á senhorita pelo atraso" fazendo a jovem se sentir mais aliviada, conseguindo assim pensar em algo para sair daquele tímido e apreensivo momento.

-Bem er... Vamos?

**----------------ooo----------------**

Um estrondo ensurdecedor rasga subitamente o silêncio, vibrante e aterrador como um trovão.

O desaparecimento de uma civilização foi feito apenas... Por uma explosão, em que nenhum vestígio de vida foi deixada para o futuro próximo.

Enquanto a fumaça se mesclava com a atmosfera e a forte chuva, fosse ao Norte, ao Noroeste, ao Centro, e até mesmo no Sudeste da Explosão... Os shinobes emitiam o mesmo sentimento e uma mesma voz saiam de suas cordas vocais. O silêncio.

Talvez inconscientemente aquele silêncio fosse muito mais que um vazio na imensidão. Talvez fosse sinal de respeito, e uma representação sólida das lágrimas que nunca poderiam sair e escorrer lentamente na face de cada um deles.

-Algo a dizer sobre a "Arte da Explosão" Deidara?Diz o Gênio das Marionetes através do comunicador.

_-... (silêncio)_

-Af... Até que foi bonitinha..._ "Mas triste e sem sentido algum, são as verdadeiras palavras que queria omitir para você, Sasori"._

-O que?!Só bonitinha?!Exclama incrédulo o jovem ruivo mascarado pela farsante marionete.

-Deixa para lá Sasori. Diz Hidan – A missão foi concluída.

**----------------ooo----------------**

-Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, ele quase lhe matou. A sua essência de abstinência esta terminando pouco á pouco. Cometa malignamente o representante da Akatsuki.

-Certo. Chia um homem cujo obtivera horripilantemente duas personalidades.

No congresso onde podia se observar uma estatueta de mãos abertas na qual nas pontas dos dedos os membros da Akatsuki se comunicavam através de Chakra, Pein observava os shinobes que se encarregaram da missão através de outros olhos. Ele os observava pelos olhos de Zetsu que se escondera perfeitamente na mata da floresta desde o inicio da missão. Ninguém tivera notado sua presença... Exceto Deidara.

Zetsu apenas esconde sua face mais uma vez na camuflagem da floresta enquanto de sua mente saia vozes lhe dizendo o ocorrido e a lembrança de sua indiscutível falha para a suspeita e certeza de Deidara.

_"Ele é esperto. Fingiu cinicamente errar a pontaria para me matar silenciosamente."_

**------Flash Back------**

Quando uma bomba explodira a fim de alertar os Akatsukis que corriam pela floresta em direção á Vila, Itachi foi impedido de estar mergulhado em seus pensamentos mais uma vez, sendo quase massacrado pela força da explosão.

-Cuidado onde joga estas bombas Deidara. Diz nervoso Hidan, ajudando Itachi a se levantar.

-Desculpe-me o vento não esta favorecendo _a pontaria_.

**-----Fim do Flash Back-----**

_"Afinal aonde errei?" "Não houve falhas e nem vestígios da minha presença."._

Zetsu observava lentamente os passos de Hidan... Ele estava parado a espera dos outros. Ele se manteve calmo. Logo, ele se teletransportara através de um excelente Jutsu para onde Itachi se encontrava. Ele estava correndo para o local inicial, ligeiro logo chegaria lá. Depois ouviu as batidas de marionetes e vultos pela mata... Sasori estava um pouco atrás de Itachi mais logo o alcançaria.

-Tolos. Chia como um veneno o homem de duas faces.

_-... (silêncio)_

Enfim o "protagonista" da sua descoberta apareceu repentinamente sobre as nuvens.

-Deidara. Indaga olhando para o céu as alturas onde a escultura de pássaro do loiro flutuava.

_"Aonde errei, afinal?"_

**---Continua---**

* * *

Vocês me matariam se eu dissesse que esse capítulo esta pronto desde dezembro? 

Olá, meninas tem algo errado no** .-.**

Tem algumas review que não dão para ser respondidas diretamente porque ele diz que não existe a review **ô.ò**

Que coisa bizarra, reviews fantasmas. Por isso abaixo das selecionadas (somente** algumas**, pois ainda tenho minhas duvidas de alguns casais) estarão algumas **Answer** que quando fui responder o Fanfiction informou que não consta na Fic **.-.**

* * *

_Zetsu **x** Kaoru Kamyaia._**(MiguelWriteMoon)**

_Itachi Uchiha_ **_x_** _Hinaguiku Mori._**(Midori Matsu)**

Deidara x Miyako Hisakawa** (Katsura Kaori)**

**--------------ooo---------------**

_Naruto** x**_ _Mandy Dol Amroth_ **(Uchiha Mandy Lua)**

_Shino_ _**x **Ida Tugoinara _**(Ida** **- Chan)**

_Gaara** x**_ _Tsuki no Suna_.** (Hyuuga - Sonomi)**

**---Answer das Reviews---**

**Hyuuga-Sanomi**

**Sakura:** Oiê!

**Tsuki no Suna:** Sanomi-senpai eu entrei na fic!Muito obrigado pela sua criatividade e sua originalidade quando me criou!

**Sakura: **Não se preocupe senhorita Sanomi,até esta fic terminar,prometo que cuidarei da Tsu-chan como se fosse minha filha!(abraça Tsuki)

**Tsuki**: S.O.S n-não consigo respirar! **\OoO/**

**Sakura**: Bem, o início dela na fic, deu bons frutos para a entrada de outras futuras. A sua OC é tão fofinha!

**Tsuki: **Nyaa!Tá vendo senpai?Ela me adora!** \o/**

**Sakura:** Beijinhos Sanomi!Espero que tenha curtido este capítulo e principalmente, a passagem de sua OC pela fic.

Tsuki: Gaara... Aqui vou eu!

**.-xKarlinhax-.**

_Olá!_

_Bem, acho que você merece uma explicação para sua Oc não ter ficado com o Zetsu... Pois lá vai:_

_Desde a primeira vez que li sua ficha, eu tinha curtido muito sua personagem, e imediatamente lhe enviei entusiasmada um e-mail, lhe perguntando se acaso a senhorita poderia me deixar fazer um enredo para sua Oc com o Zetsu, na qual achei divinamente uma ótima idéia, principalmente pelos relatos que sua ficha me passava dela._

_Contudo, dias foram passando, e horas á finco no computer para ver se sua resposta aparecia em minha caixa de entrada foram insignificantes e desesperançosos para mim.Neste coincidentemente dia, chegou mais algumas fichas,e ás li uma por uma,á fim de encontrar outra Oc para pô-la no lugar da sua(entenda este fato,pois,com a demora que me proporcionara para responder,me fez pensar que tinha ficado chateada com minha proposta á sua Oc. )e li uma bastante complexa e muito reprócita á sua,alem é claro de me "simpatizar á primeira lida" com a Oc._

_Decidi então (voltando à inspiração de reescrever o enredo) selecioná-la. Porém o destino não foi bom comigo, e 10 dias depois de reescrever e pensar/imaginar/sonhar a parte do Zetsu **T-O-D-I-N-H-A** com a Kaoru Kamiaya, você, senhorita Karlinha, me responde afirmativamente a proposta._

_Você não sabe o quanto minha cabeça deu voltas, foi como um balde d'água fria em meus doces pensamentos sobre o casal.Não podia voltar atrás e escrever o que já estava projetado/imaginado/reescrito/sonhado._

_Sem ressentimentos, por favor. Sei que deve estar chateada (ou talvez não, por não ter dado muita importância á Fic), mas foi uma difícil escolha para fazer, pois sua Oc, estava/está/estará cativada em meu HeartPaper,porém convido você a participar com a mesma Oc,da minha outra fic de fichas "Quatro Estações",você pode escolher qualquer personagem,pois eu simplesmemte me encantei por sua Oc._

_Capítulo dedicado á você,espero que tenha curtido._

_Agora quem poderia imaginar o Zetsu tão er... Almejado?_**XD**

_Até que ele não é TAO feinho assim..._ **u///u**

_Beijocas e abraços para você, e espero que não tenha odiado este simples fato virtual/real/imaginário._

* * *

OMG! Tomare que não seja tarde demais para me redimir com todas vocês. 

**Próxima Atualização (eu acho): 01/04/08**


End file.
